Forbidden Candy
by Hot Stem
Summary: Bad girl Emily gets into a lot of trouble. Can profiler JJ tame this wild woman? Warning: Femslash, AU, OOC Emily, Emily G!P, adult content. More inside


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Forbidden Candy<strong>

**Summary: Bad girl Emily gets into a lot of trouble. Can profiler JJ tame this wild girl? Warning: Femslash, AU, OOC, Emily G!P, Older JJ/Younger Emily **

**Rating: MA (NC-17) NO minors please! Rating for Violence, sexual content, drugs, etc.**

**Notes:**

**This will probably be nothing like you read on JJ/Emily. It will be very different I think…and weird. lol**

**-Emily is 21 years old.**

**-JJ is 31 years old.**

**-Emily was born with a penis but is **_**still **_**a **_**woman**_**. If this isn't your thing, there are a lot of other stories to read. No flaming please.**

**-Emily is a badass as is Derek Morgan.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

_New York_

My best friend Derek Morgan and I walked into the law firm building. It was an expensive building that had marble flooring, high ceilings and granite walls. It really looked 'richy'. I had gotten in trouble and needed to have a lawyer. My mom was not happy when she learned that I had gotten into a fight with someone at a parking lot grocery store. I own two homes. One here and one in Miami Florida. Did I mention I just turned 21 years old? Morgan is a few years older than me and is my roommate.

Anyway, I'm getting off track. Derek wasn't there during the incident but he is coming with me to show his support. He has been my best friend for a couple years now. We hit it off immediately and didn't bat an eye when I told him I was a lesbian. He just welcomed me with open arms and had even more in common and bond over that. That was the easy confession. A year later, I told him I wasn't born like other women. I told him I was born with a penis but he didn't believe me at first. When he saw how serious I was, he was understanding and comforted me. He said he wasn't less of a woman and that he accepts me as I am. He said he has my back. He really is a great guy.

I saw Derek go around the corner and I followed him. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw his ascending up the stairs. "Uh-uh. No. I'm not walking 39 flights of stairs." I said in disbelief.

Derek laughs, "Lazy ass."

"Lazy!" I exclaimed, "I work out _every day_!"

Derek laughed and held his hands up in surrender, "Relax. I'm just messing with you. I'm trying to calm you down and get your mind off this lawsuit."

We found the elevator and patiently waited for it to open the doors. An older woman stood beside us, waiting for the same thing.

While we were waiting, I looked to the mirror handing on the side. I made sure to dress decently for this. I wore black trousers, black boots, satin light grey vest with a design over a black button up shirt with the sleeves that went down to my elbow. I also had stud earrings on, a long silver chain necklace and a stainless steel watch. The finishing touch was my black wool trilby hat with my long, straight black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

I have a black scorpion in a fighting position and the words 'ready to attack' tattoo in the middle on inside of my left forearm. I am a scorpio and scorpions are cool so I thought why not get the tattoo. I smiled when I remembered I got the tattoo on my 18th birthday. My mom flipped when she saw it.

I twisted my arm to get a better look at it before taking my whole image in. My muscles had definition, including my forearms. Months and months of lifting heavy weights made it all worth it to see my muscles. My muscles weren't dramatic but it was definitely noticeable. My makeup was also especially good. I was a knockout and smiled at how good I looked.

Morgan leaned in and whispered, "Yeah, you're one very hot woman and all the other women want you, now calm down. Your scorpio side is showing." He smiled.

I blushed a little and chuckled. "Don't think I didn't see you checking yourself out in my mirror in the car." I whispered back.

Morgan shrugged. "Although it's not helping your case that you're innocent if you dress up like you're in the mafia."

I gave him the bird and he laughed.

The bell dinged and the doors opened. We waited for a number of people to get out before I held the closing doors open for the elderly lady. "Ma'am." I said.

She slowly walked in and Derek gestured to me, "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman." I said

"Gotta return the favor for a gentlewoman" He grinned.

We got in and were about to hit the close button but a feminine voice rang out. "Hold the elevator please!"

Derek and I shot our hands out to stop the doors again.

A gorgeous woman rushed in. Her black heels clicked against the floor. "Thank you." She said breathlessly. She got in and turned around to hit the number button.

There were no words to describe how beautiful she was and what she was doing to me. She had long blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back in big curls, she had blue eyes from the fraction of a second I saw them, fair skin and the floral perfume she wore hit my senses with welcome arms. She wore a red blouse and a black pencil skirt that reached to her knees.

My eyes raked over her body from head to toe and back up again. She was almost inhumanly beautiful. You don't see beauty like that every day…or heck a year. I squirmed, fighting off my lower region from coming alive. I couldn't help but stare at her some more. I felt that I could get away with it because her back was to me. I looked to the right and saw that there was a little mirror on top of the buttons where I saw ocean blue eyes staring into my dark brown ones. She quirked an eyebrow and I averted my eyes quickly, swallowing hard. _She caught me_.

I felt a heaviness feeling on my left and looked over to see the elderly woman giving me a death glare. Obviously, she caught me checking out the woman too. I smiled sheepishly at her and looked to Morgan on my right who had his hand covering his mouth trying to muffle his laugh. I concluded that he saw the whole thing.

His laughter was short lived however when the elevator stalled and stumbled, ceasing all movement. My stomach flipped in fear. Because of the abrupt stop, everyone lost their balance a little and had to straighten themselves out.

"That's not good." I said slowly.

"What happened?" The old woman asked in a fearful voice.

"I don't know." Morgan said. We all waited with hope for the elevator to fix itself and continue on. We grew impatient so Morgan leaned forward and started hitting buttons. Anything to get it moving again.

"Hit the 'emergency button'." The blonde woman said.

Morgan did so and the bell shrilled. Luckily the ringer wasn't inside with us or we would be covering our ears. The ringing stopped and a voice came on speaker. "Hang tough guys. We have the building engineer on his way."

Well that says it all. We're all stuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review and let me know what you think. It's worth updating if people want to read more.<strong>

**I will also be posting my stories on another site. The link is in my profile.**

**Thank you. :)**


End file.
